


【卜岳】穷途

by Foucusonyourlove



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foucusonyourlove/pseuds/Foucusonyourlove





	【卜岳】穷途

1

这个城市总在马不停蹄的拆了建建了拆，十年前就嚷嚷着过度建设了，人口饱和了，可年年还是有成千上万的人涌进来，这是每一个漂泊游子的首选码头，每个赌徒的人生渡口。满了满了，可总还有新的楼盘可开发，灰色的钢筋水泥还没来得及裹上鲜亮的玻璃幕墙时，是赤裸的欲望，迷人且丑陋。

坯子楼窗口大开，还没镶玻璃，入秋了，高空的暴风将整个大厅洞穿。中年人裹紧了防风夹克，他打着手电筒在地面搜寻，弯下腰将地上的小东西捡起——但他再也没有机会直起腰来，一把剔骨刀“噗”地一声，像餐刀切开黄油一样无声无息地滑入他的身体，他来不及回头看，就这样朝前扑倒在血泊里。行凶者似乎也很生涩，为了追求一刀毙命，用力过猛，勒住了中年人的小腹，随着惯性也摔倒在地。

血泊里的人连一声惊叫都发不出，只在喉咙里如同一个老式风箱一般嗬嗬地吐出最后一口气。

 

北京开始落雨了。

 

连着三台手术已经把岳明辉的精力全部榨干，后半夜街上打不到车，他只剩一副空皮囊往家的方向走。这把护士长借给他的女士晴雨伞完全扛不住暴雨的捶打，雨水淅淅沥沥地顺着伞骨往下渗。

他开始担心一楼的小公寓被倒灌。那可是去年刚铺的新地板——为了给他娶媳妇儿装修的新房。那时候他还没升副主任医师，工资少得可怜，相亲相个做小学教师的姑娘。他老爹欣慰得老泪纵横，掏出积蓄来给他置办婚房，岳明辉怎么拦都不好使。“你要强要面儿，女孩子不能跟着你受委屈。”又像想到什么似的，“你妈当年就是跟着我太委屈才………”岳明辉看不得老爹多愁善感，赶紧给他塞点事做，“好了好了，不提不提了。您装呗，装成什么样儿全交给您说了算。”

不过后来这姑娘还是吹了，姑娘善解人意地说是因为岳明辉工作太忙她接受不了。但岳明辉心里清楚真正的原因——他在酒吧和一个男模打啵被抓包。他怕讲出来真的原因，他爹能把他趁热剥皮做成地毯。一直不吭声。他不想讨老婆，他逃避这些毫无必要的责任。人生在世，能把自己一人顾好就不容易了，况且上有双亲要赡养，哪里还有空去承担另一个家庭甚至第三个小生命呢。他有恋爱便谈，谈腻了便换。他爹为此愁得不行。

他爹常说，有个老婆好的呀，你下了夜班回到家里还能有盏灯，有碗热汤。这就是家的温暖呀。

岳明辉嘴上答应，心里不以为意。这年头外卖的热汤，风风雨雨都给送到家呢。灯都是声控的，一跺脚就亮呢——

操，灯坏了。

岳明辉摸黑往门走，给脚下一个热乎乎的东西绊了个大跟头。

是个人。大活人。

岳明辉跨过他打开屋门，按亮玄关的门灯。凑着光看，这人浑身是血，头发精湿，淋过雨之后血迹洇得更开，没有致命外伤，只有一些皮外擦伤，手部有割破的口子还在汩汩流血。

一个有良知的公民第一选择当然是报警。但这孩子怎么看怎么让人心软，相貌周正，轮廓硬朗却有纤长的睫毛和肉感的耳朵，左耳上还戴着一枚黑色耳环。夜间突然的降温冻得他嘴唇乌青。岳明辉决定先把人扶起来，看见他的脖子里还挂着一块红绳拴着的玉观音，成色一般却磨得很油润，应该是普通人家特别受宠的小儿子吧？这家伙死沉，拖起来才知道身体有这么长，岳明辉已经是非常高挑的了，这位哥比他还要高出多半头。

岳明辉把他安排在沙发上，孩子长手长脚的，脚腕伸在外头，岳明辉又给他加了把椅子顶住。摸了摸确实有点烧，检查完全身伤口情况，给扎了一针安痛定，权宜之计吧，这样的瓢泼大雨他也是没办法带着一个一百九十公分的半昏迷大男人去医院的。孩子大概是烧糊涂了，岳明辉给他扒下半边裤衩来扎针的时候还挣扎了一下，叽里咕噜地叫姐姐、妈妈。岳明辉pia地打了他屁股一巴掌，老实点儿，副主任医师在这儿给你当护工伺候，你都请不起。

岳明辉耐心给他缝合手上的口子，没麻药，大个子昏迷中吭吭哧哧地发出痛苦的鼻音。岳明辉也不知道自己连熬两个大夜怎么还这么有工夫哄孩子，糊弄他，“乖乖马上就好。还有一会儿会儿。”这样的割伤都是第一次用刀的人发力过猛，手从刀柄上划到刀刃导致的，他做外科这么些年，见得多了。缝好了再看，这人闭着眼皱着眉，眼睛里居然渗出一点点泪来。岳明辉哭笑不得，小流氓头一回吧？还以为你多硬汉呢。

卜凡是被麻醒的，胳膊一夜没动，一睁眼发现手腕被栓在床头上，慌极了，大喊“放开我！”闻声卫生间里探出个叼着牙刷的脑袋，“哟，醒啦？怕你自己把针线崩开了，系的活扣儿，自己解。”

他被这么阳光的一声招呼吓懵了，阴着脸坐在床边一言不发。他沾满汗臭雨水的裤衩背心都不见了，头发乱翘地穿着一身紧巴巴的鹅黄色小鸭睡衣。岳明辉忍不住笑，过来探探他额头，退烧了。

“小流氓，我要去上班了，后半夜回来。家里也没金银细软，你自便吧，出去带上门。楼下卖早点自己吃点儿。我送佛就送到这儿啦。”

门清脆地一声响，这家的主人居然就这么大大咧咧走了。卜凡坐在原地环视一周，他的手机就放在床头。他翻开通讯录，点开第一个，“洋哥”，拨过去，话筒里是机械的女声：对不起，您所拨打的用户正忙，请稍后再拨。sorry，the subscriber you dialed is busy，please try again later. 他翻开第二个“磊子”，播过去也是正忙。他拨到第三遍的时候，这两位双双关机。卜凡叹了口气，把自己扔回床铺里。他从未被给予过这样过量的无条件的信任。

他举起右手，上面的纱布还隐隐渗血。床头柜上留了药，贴着标签写明剂量，卜凡乖乖吃了。这是个医生吗？好像还给他做了缝合。不过他付不起这份医药费，他兜比脸还干净，工地上已经十三个月没有开工资了。当初是李洋带他和董磊来北京打工的，头几年蛮顺利，能规律地往家寄钱。新湖二期最邪门儿，头先是签了九个月的合同，可是因为查消防，工期一直断断续续在拖，说好的九个月工资发不下来。他们找组长问，组长说，咱们工程承包商说了，九个月的工程量现在一年还没做完，必须做完这一年才给发。他们傻傻做满了一年，施工又停了，而且这次连动土都不许了。工地上有风言风语说，新湖是没拿到配额就先行动工的，没打点妥——而又有另外的传说讲，因为他们的包工头老黄嗜赌，把钱挪了，不仅拖欠工人工资，还压缩原料成本，防火层品质差，被抽查消防抽到了，现在所有工程全线停摆接受全面检查。

原定所谓的九个月的工程量似乎再也做不完了。卜凡家里有病人，还急等用钱。他个子高，长得凶些，工友们推他去跟老黄谈。可谈了三四次，老黄总有借口，连应付他们似乎都懒得了。卜凡决心不能再耗时间了，当断则断。就算拿不了全款，按当前完工的工程占总工程量的比例结钱总行吧。老黄仍然充耳不闻。

卜凡几乎是在央求，黄哥，我爸走得早，妈妈生病在家，我只有一个姐姐，没人能顶我了。

老黄斜着鼻子喷出一口浓烟，不止你有姐姐吧？洋儿是不也有俩姐姐呢？还都个顶个儿的漂亮。你们卖力气不如你们姐姐卖春划算些。我还能给你介绍业务呢。

当时卜凡和李洋就起了杀心。他们哥俩转去了别的工地，董磊直接回山东老家了。可是那天受的臊脸儿一直在心底煎熬。李洋有套周密计划，他说，凡子，咱俩一辈子没干过啥出格事儿呢。杀人你敢吗？

卜凡蹲在地下抠草皮：要是杀黄忠胜我就敢。

李洋说，我把老黄约出来，咱把他来个瓮中捉鳖，咔咔。我在北小门等你，干完咱回山东。

 

要不是手还在痛，他几乎以为昨晚就是做了个噩梦。他刚杀人了，杀了他们项目的工程承包商。他力气最大，体型最壮，李洋和董磊一致推选他去做这个脏活儿。李洋说：弟弟你放心去做，我在外面接应你。

可李洋并没有等他。他提着刀冒雨去小北门，那里空无一人，只有水流湍急的马路。他不知道能去哪里，他必须找个地儿避雨。他把刀顺着下水道的网格续下去，外套脱下来蒙住头，向远方一阵猛跑。他不敢在灯火通明的大街做任何停留，他刚杀了人，他唯一的兄弟丢下他跑路了，这样的暴雨天，他又伤心又害怕，像个落水的狗狗。他大概知道附近有个铁路局家属院，老式的小区，没有单元门，他去门洞里或许还能避避雨。他在水里跋涉，晕乎乎地钻进离得最近的一栋居民楼。他在楼道里坐着，过度惊吓和风寒让他很快开始发烧，他昏昏沉沉睡去，醒来的时候已经在这张香香软软的床上。

卜凡整个人还是虚脱的，他退烧了，脑子渐渐清明。他想尽早回山东去，待在这里怕拖累好心的医生，可又担心自己出街被抓。他的包裹和身份证都在李洋手里，李洋跑路了，他现在连火车都坐不了。

接近晌午，卜凡肚子咕咕叫，摸索着在厨房找了包不知道哪年哪月的挂面，葱花炝锅下了，吃了一海碗。救死扶伤的人民医生活得可真凑合，冰箱里空荡荡只剩一颗番茄和两根黄瓜，瓜蒂都瘪了。再翻冷冻柜，倒是有琳琅满目有各种冻货，速冻水饺、速冻馄饨、各种鱼丸豆腐自热火锅，还有一板鳕鱼和三斤去壳红瓤扇贝。最神经的是居然还有两盒宫保鸡丁口味单兵干粮。天天吃这玩意儿不上火吗哥？

卜凡背着手在屋里巡视。这间小房还是蛮老的，进门是一条窄窄的走道，走到尽头才是客厅。阳台全玻璃封住了，造成一个假的大飘窗，堆着满满的书，薄纱翻卷还挺浪漫。这是一个典型的单身汉公寓，他的主人有点情调，但又不能完全照料好，两盆天南星在窗台直射得快要晒死了。好心把花盆挪进阴凉，那么飘窗上的盆底土要擦下来，擦了土又觉得地也蛮脏，吸了一通地，卜凡不知不觉把卫生全部干了一遍，实在无事可做，卜凡慢悠悠地听着广播，把自己的脏衣服连带床单一起洗了晾好。

今天一整天的新闻都没有提起新湖有人命案子。那怕是很恶劣了，恶性到需要封锁消息的程度，这顿牢饭是跑不脱了。新湖那边会有新商圈，是最被看好的一片。说不定是因为怕楼卖不出去，故意不走漏风声的吧？卜凡前前后后胡思乱想了八百种结局。

晚上下班岳明辉远远看见家里有亮第一反应是遭贼了，走到门口才想起来家里还有人呢。玄关的灯亮着，鞋柜是整整齐齐的，有一种奇异的热流在岳明辉胸腔里一荡一荡，使他脑袋都甜蜜蜜暖呼呼的。餐桌上大碗扣着小碗，掀开是一小片煎鳕鱼，余温尚存。卜凡就睡在沙发上，枕着没受伤的那一侧手臂，蜷缩得很小。岳明辉想叫醒他去床上睡，一开口才想起来，他们还没有互通姓名。想着算了吧，拉了张毯子给他披上，送煎鱼去微波炉。

炉子“叮”的一声把卜凡唤醒，整个屋子里都是暖烘烘的香味，他闻到了煮咖啡。卜凡睡懵了，慢慢撑起身体来，循着香味走过去，岳明辉在小口小口就着咖啡吃那片鳕鱼。卜凡没吭声，断了饭煲的电，盛出一碗香气扑鼻的海鲜粥，扇贝切了细细的粒在里面，软烂极了，入口即化。岳明辉下巴快掉了，“我是捡了个田螺姑娘吗？”卜凡沉默地看他很没出息地痛饮一晚海鲜粥，又去电饭煲里刮锅底。岳明辉赞不绝口，“你这个技术有点绝啊。你这能开餐馆了。”被这么一夸卜凡才不好意思地笑了一下，像一个第一次走亲戚局促的小孩子。卜凡在餐桌底下绞着手指，“哥哥，能让我再留两天吗？我身份证不在身边没法住宾馆，老板拖欠薪水跑路了。我住两天就回老家，等我联系上我洋哥，我洋哥会来接我的。”

岳明辉透过蒸腾的热气审视这双小鹿似的圆眼睛。“需要我帮你报警吗？”

卜凡紧张得够呛，“报警也没用的。”

“你洋哥具体是什么人？”

“我老乡，也是我工友，我身份证就在他手里。”

“你的身份证为什么会给他？”

“这说来话长，你真的要听吗？”

岳明辉没有这个耐心烦儿，挥挥手，罢了罢了。这虽然有点奇葩，岳明辉还是糊里糊涂把卜凡留下了。他就像台风天一个浑身精湿的流浪小朋友，收他一夜又把他赶出去，也不是这么回事儿。卜凡身上有诸多前后矛盾的谜团，但总使人忍不住宽容，他长得人高马大，甚至有些凶相，却常常露出忧愁又脆弱的眼神。他总在睡前去飘窗前打电话，没有一次接通，捧着手机又失魂落魄好半天。北京入秋入得很突然，卜凡还是只穿一件背心，插着裤兜在大开的窗前苦站。他做体力活，肌肉线条是很实用性的漂亮，窄腰宽髋，屁股挺翘，岳明辉有时也心不在焉地想，要家里有这样的尤物他也没必要隔三差五去酒吧去找小杆儿瘦舞娘偷情。卜凡有时能感知到岳明辉灼热的目光，狐疑地回头，岳明辉总能道貌岸然自如地说，关上窗吧，夜里冷。

卜凡是个很乖的房客，自己的客房收拾得非常整洁，每天清晨床单都平整得像从没睡过人。尽管岳明辉告诉他，客房的柜子随便用，他也没怎么动过。他从不过问岳明辉的私生活。岳明辉愿意讲讲单位上发生的事儿他就听着，不讲便也不问，埋头吃饭。卜凡二十刚出头正是能吃的年纪，容易饿，老盼着饭点儿，添到第三碗岳明辉开始盯他，他嘴巴鼓鼓像个仓鼠，皱着眉头咕咕哝哝，“咋了？”岳明辉抿嘴低头笑，“没咋。”看着别人大快朵颐有一种奇异的幸福感，岳明辉吃小半碗就饱了撑着脑袋专心看卜凡吃，看得他浑身不得劲，“哥，你老看我干啥？”岳明辉托着腮帮子，“怕养不起你。”卜凡心虚地把筷子撂下，赌气似的用力擦嘴。岳明辉笑得花枝乱颤，“逗你的，快吃吧。”

岳明辉不上夜班的时候会上街买点菜，卜凡在电话另一头远程指导。  
“岳哥，买点绿叶的。”  
“芹菜行吗？”  
“掐掐杆儿。”  
“掐不动。”  
“老了，不买。”  
“凡凡，蛏子买不买？”  
“张嘴儿了吗？”  
“张着，布鲁布鲁吐泡泡呢。”  
“不买。有鲅鱼吗？我给你包鲅鱼饺子。”  
“鲅鱼长啥样？”  
“问老板，你个笨蛋。”

岳明辉发觉这小子是越来越胆大包天，有点蹬鼻子上脸，发誓下次再也不要被卜凡这么穷指挥。可鲅鱼馅的饺子太香了，没有原则，不存在的。下次还是心甘情愿被卜凡遥控着上街采购食材。电视上始终不见报道新湖杀人案，网路上也没有传闻，卜凡放松了戒心，偶尔也跟着出去亲自挑。路过街口，还是心惊胆战，一个红绿灯之外就是他们工地，他有几次晃神，感觉看到了黄忠胜的车路过。甚至有一次隔着马路和黄忠胜对上了眼。可瞬间车就开过去了，卜凡想去求证，他的腿像灌了水泥一样沉，迈不动腿去追。卜凡不止一次地想，自己当夜是不是没有真的把黄忠胜杀死，所以才没有凶杀的新闻报道？但他确信那把刀扎得那么深，从身体里对穿出来的刀刃甚至划伤了卜凡的手心。

 

2  
周末卜凡买了菜匆匆回家，又在家张罗着学茶碗蒸，岳明辉偷吃了两口火腿丁起来接个电话，看样子像急事，卜凡竖起耳朵来听，心猿意马不小心切到手指，赶紧含在嘴里。他心烦意乱，这不是什么吉兆。岳明辉面色凝重捧着电话确认了两三遍，穿起外套来就往外跑。跑出去又折回来，运动鞋都没脱，在地板上踩出脏印也不管，手忙脚乱在柜子里找户口本。

“怎么了岳哥。”

岳明辉眼眶通红，“我爸出事儿了。单位刚通知我。你吃吧，我晚上不回来。”

卜凡躺在床上怎么也睡不死，脑子里过电影似的一张一张全是黄忠胜的脸和中午时候隔着车玻璃的对上的视线。是错觉吗？他其实只见过老黄三面，但那张脸就像刻在脑海里，一天比一天清晰，一天比一天狰狞，一闭眼就能看见，造成他夜夜失眠，像一场永不结束的梦魇。

意料之外，后半夜卜凡还是听到了开门声，机警地坐起来去迎他。黑漆漆的玄关，像卜凡没来时一样。岳明辉前胸后背透凉，往前趟着走，直接撞进人胸膛。卜凡扶住他，“岳哥，你咋了。”另一只手摸索着要去开灯。岳明辉哽咽着：“别开。”

他就这样半跪着被卜凡抱着，崩溃地大哭。他从不在人前掉泪，如果能不开灯，那就假装没人看见。他干了这么多年医生，见了那么多生老病死，可他没想到自己连一睹至亲遗容的机会都没有，等他赶到，只有一坛灰等他。上面贴的照片面目模糊，一看就是从集体照上裁下来的大头，调低饱和度强充的。他爸兢兢业业一辈子，在工作时间工作地点失足坠楼，居然到了单位连一张清晰体面的证件照都没有。岳明辉觉得委屈，替他爹委屈，也替自己委屈，他现在只有一副陌生的稚嫩的温热怀抱来承接他的委屈。或许是因为卜凡是一个从天而降的意外，随时都会离开这里，他在卜凡面前丢的人横竖不会变成八卦流落到自己社交圈内，所以岳明辉一开始是崩溃痛哭，后面开始有点耍赖式的撒泼。他太多年没任性了。卜凡无声地纵容这种发泄。

卜凡很会哄人，他轻轻拍打，宽阔结实的臂膀托着抽噎不止的岳明辉。

卜凡还天真地觉得是老人家走在路上被机动车刮到了，不然就是突发疾病，治疗静养就能好的。却没想到岳明辉直接提回来一个“小匣子”。那天夜里岳明辉是打着哭嗝枕着卜凡的手臂睡去的。他一定很爱他的爸爸。卜凡迷迷糊糊地想。

第二天岳明辉起得很早，卜凡醒来摸摸被窝，另一侧是凉的。他踢踢踏踏起床，发现岳明辉眼底发青地坐在飘窗上。他听见卜凡的脚步声，但没回头。他轻轻摊开一张新湖二期的总平图，“卜凡，我觉得我爸这事儿有蹊跷。”

卜凡喉头一哽，他没想到岳哥的爸爸恰好出事就出在新湖。新湖怕不是下面有什么脏东西，这样接二连三地死人。岳明辉伸出一支笔来画路线，“那边给我的死亡时间很含糊，且不提他为什么要在一个雨后的泥泞傍晚下班后再回到施工现场，你看大门在这里，他为什么这么七扭八歪地进到最里面这一栋楼？”

卜凡指点一下小北门，“其实这里有个侧门，施工没封死的。从这边进很方便，我在这里干过。”话一落地卜凡就有点后悔自己多嘴，岳明辉在用狐疑的眼光打量他。

“我主要是不甘心。他们要是心里没鬼，为什么不报警，为什么仅仅是象征性地送院，不通知家属，等火化了才想起来叫我？没有家属签字，没有死亡证明，这火化根本他妈的是违规。要是不给我个说法我就去媒体曝光这案子，开发商也不想这里的楼没人敢买吧？”岳明辉笔一丢，软软地躺倒在地板上。

“别说有人买了，盖不完估计就要拆。”卜凡在北侧四栋楼上都画了叉叉，“我们当初被拖欠工资就是因为这施工老不顺。七月底这四栋都被查出不合格，消防那边查的，我们也不懂。”

岳明辉一下子坐起来，“操。新湖的消防通道和给排水线路就是我爸单位设计的。你记得上周特大暴雨吗？下雨之前，那天上午，我爸还去新湖亲自看情况了。谁知道雨下完，第二天我爸直接高空坠楼。我觉得不合理。他既然前一天去看过了，为什么雨停了又要去一次，还没有任何人陪同。”

卜凡有点怕，“会不会是因为消防自查的事情，你爸发现什么不可告人的问题，会影响到将来新湖的正常施工、运营和获利，所以有人要杀他灭口……”

一阵冷风吹过，岳明辉剧烈地颤抖一下，“不至于吧……这还是讲不通。如果害他的人本意是要维护新湖，那为什么要在新湖的楼上把他推下去？这事传出去，不还是新湖利益受损吗？”

卜凡也词穷了，两个人好一顿抓耳挠腮，岳明辉突然发出一声尖锐的嗤笑，“唉，咱俩可真行。刑侦片看多了吧，在这里一通瞎猜。还是下午去趟警局吧。”

“我就不去了。”

岳明辉呼噜了一下卜凡毛烘烘的脑袋，“上回打架拼刺刀结仇家了？还怕呐？是不是怕回头警察给你个寻衅滋事给拘了？”卜凡不吭声，忧愁地望向窗外。

家里只有一个人操持，岳明辉请了两天假来料理后事。实际后事没有什么好料理，他们在北京没有太多亲戚，爷爷独身一人从韶关那边随铁路建设迁过来的，妈妈是北京土著，但离婚后也不常往来了。老爷子怎样安葬全是岳明辉说了算。爸爸是知识分子，不相信入土为安那一套，早早就签了器官捐赠协议，可惜也不能如愿了。

卜凡有别的担心：既然岳明辉怀疑其父之死属于他杀，要报案，那么警察肯定会全面检查新湖二期六号楼。他正是在六号楼杀害了黄忠胜——他的血迹和DNA全无人清理善后。岳明辉前脚出门，卜凡后脚就去了新湖。

新湖已经停工了，小北门也封了铁皮。光天化日人来人往，卜凡实在没办法明目张胆地翻墙或者撬门进去。转了一圈，只能在小巷里把行凶的那把剔骨刀用磁铁栓绳提溜上来，油纸包好揣回家里。到楼下找了个监控死角埋在花坛。他前所未有地焦虑。这种焦虑是在热血褪去之后袭来的。他下手之前已经做好了一命抵一命的准备，他已经活得很够。他常常觉得自己来人间体验一遭已经呆腻了，是时候该返程了。来北京四五年，他对姐姐撒的谎越来越多。

 

3  
卜凡的姐姐生在谷雨节气，叫卜谷 ，姐姐好疼他，一直主张让他去大城市上大学。姐姐小时候搂着他睡午觉，问他你将来想做什么？他奶声奶气说，我想做照相的。姐姐就扑哧笑了，“那叫摄影师，懂吗？以后要说做摄影师。”那时候姐姐才结婚不久。

姐姐出嫁的时候卜凡才十岁，家里租了一台柯达胶卷相机来记录婚礼。结果头一天下午租来，卜凡就抱着啪啪啪把胶卷拍光了。家里没人懂相机，只会按快门，等把相机送到照相馆，洗出来的全是些天空、枝桠、麦田、蚂蚱，一张姐姐也没有。姐姐那天风光大嫁，穿得那么漂亮，一张都没有。

卜凡被他爸揪起来暴揍，打得屁股蛋儿都肿起来，姐姐跪在一边求情。最终还是姐夫解围，出钱租车，全家去县城补拍了一张全家福。卜凡他爹挤出勉强的笑容，姐夫面色铁青，只有姐姐还是明媚漂亮的，有点疲态，有点晕妆，但她满眼的幸福快乐，贴着卜凡凡的小脸蛋儿，把小肉团子环在怀里。小卜凡大概屁股还在痛，被姐姐抱着一脸迷茫，眼角还挂着一颗泪。这是他爸健在的时候拍的第一张也是最后一张全家福。

也是从那一年开始，卜凡真正迷上了摄影，下了学就往照相馆暗房里钻，老板看他虎头虎脑的伶俐可爱，也允许他偶尔拿些旧相机玩儿。卜凡买不起胶卷，他只享受透过镜头观看的这个方方的世界。那和眼睛看到的完全不一样，他要创造和取舍，他谨慎地按下快门，空转的胶卷筒“吱”地一声响。他拍的那些麦田、牛粪和蚂蚱，姐姐隐隐觉得有点味道。卜谷是上过高中的，她知道感知美的宝贵，那些废片她很珍重地收好，和全家福放在同一个影集里。卜谷说，你喜欢照相，可以去学摄影，你考艺校，然后再考北京电影学院，姐姐供你。凡凡考了一年没考上，心不在焉复读了一年还是落榜，但他不想再考了。他又无法面对姐姐殷切的希望。他骗卜谷说自己在北京师范大学的专科学影视制作，其实他从那一年就去打工了。

他之所以当年能编出北师大专科影视制作这么个专业来，是因为有个工友的儿子真的上了那个专业，他还拜托工友的儿子给他PS了一张录取通知书，把工友儿子的名字抹去，添上自己的名字，寄回家给姐姐看。卜谷特别宝贝，专门镶了框摆在大理橱上，写信跟弟弟说，在北京不要亏着自己，钱不够就给姐要。

卜凡的第一份工作是老家邻居家的哥哥李洋给他牵的线。工地很严，卜凡技术都是从头学起，头一个月没少犯错，一犯错就要罚钱，罚到最后还欠东家钱，李洋就给他往里补。月末了没钱吃饭，李洋给他垫饭钱。卜凡说，我啥时候还你？李洋埋头吃盒饭，要账我也是找卜谷要，小屁孩儿。卜凡气鼓鼓的，你不许叫卜谷！你要叫姐姐！ 李洋说，少废话了，你出来前你姐千叮咛万嘱咐我要照顾好你，不然提头来见。我得罪谁也不敢得罪卜谷啊。

卜凡也动过去影楼做学徒的念头，但北京的物价不是他能够想象的，学徒三年没有工资，还要往里贴钱。他年轻力壮，想着先做点劳动，有了继续再供自己去影楼学徒。卖力气来钱挺快的，这是碗青春饭。到第五个月，他就还清了欠洋哥的钱，又过五个月，他终于抠抠索索省出一部相机钱。他想买柯达，那是从小根深蒂固的印象，他觉得柯达就是最好的。卜凡揣着零零碎碎的钱跑去柜台，老板告诉他，没有柯达了，柯达倒闭了。卜凡还没听懂，他以为是店里断货了，还踮着脚追问，那哪儿还有卖啊？ 老板嫌他烦：“哪儿都没了！全世界都没了！倒闭懂不懂？”卜凡那时候已经有一百八十八公分的高个子，可胆子还是一样小，他迷惑又不敢再问了——可是，可是明明照相馆外面还挂着柯达的招牌呢？

他转头揣着那一叠零零碎碎的票去银行换了几张薄薄的整的，捏着那几张粉红票票坐在台阶上惆怅了一小会儿，他不知道如何描述这种悲情的幻灭，他感觉在他出卖体力的时候，有一些细腻的、善感的天赋正在慢慢离开他的躯体，有一个金闪闪时代在他的指缝里溜走了。从那起卜凡再也不为相机攒钱了。事实上他也攒不住了，恰好在那个时候妈妈病了，姐姐生了第一胎，是个男孩儿，名叫俊朗。他把相机钱分成两份寄回去，一份直邮给医院，一份写着“侄儿 俊朗（收）”。

他以为自己瞒得很好，天衣无缝。可姐姐是上过高中的，她知道上大学注册报到是要把录取通知书一并上交。凡凡的通知书就在相框里裱着，从来没交过。

转眼他已经到北京四个年头，他向姐姐撒的谎像滚雪球越滚越多，为怕姐姐追问，只能越来越少联系，少回家。姐姐问他手上怎么这么多老茧，他说我在校队里练单杠。他的八百个谎在肚里装着，快要把他的肚皮撑破。他想着，干完这票，死了算了。但几天的安逸生活让他突然对“活着”这件事产生了留恋。这里有一个他未曾涉足过的丰饶世界。他在飘窗上看杂志，能看一整天。岳明辉把自己的超复古海鸥照相机借给他玩，“这是我一个弟兄送我的，你这么爱看摄影杂志，听过他名字吧？你玩儿吧，我不懂这个，也就搁在那里生灰。”

老户型都有一个外带的储藏室，那里屯着岳明辉的一堆破烂儿，什么初中的情书高三的球鞋，还有全套洗照片的药池子。卜凡玩了两天，拍了百八十张岳明辉，挑了最漂亮的洗出来，用小夹子夹在他床头上。岳明辉很捧场。

等卜凡把油纸包藏好，岳明辉反而比他先到家，在挑挑拣拣地找片子。岳明辉囤碟的口味非常杂，多数卜凡没有兴趣。所以他们经常看一些经典老片子，看过百八十遍那种，岳明辉嘴巴嘟嘟囔囔地卖弄台词，卜凡在一旁掉眼泪。卜凡真挺逗，这么大个男人了，看皮克斯动画片都能看得泪眼婆娑。两人互道晚安，各自关上房门，卜凡还在想那个埋在花坛里的油纸包，翻来覆去之际手机屏幕突然亮了，静音的界面两个大字“洋哥”。他哆哆嗦嗦接起来，李洋问：你在哪儿？

卜凡含糊地说：北京。

李洋大惊：小老弟别来无恙啊。

卜凡气得不行：你还有脸讲？我替你俩杀了人，你俩把我丢了在这顶包。

李洋说：回来吧，山东等你啊，给你接风洗尘。

卜凡真的快被他气死：日，我在这说不定被通缉呢，身份证一亮直接给我扣押在火车站——说起来，老子身份证呢？你给我顺走了？

李洋还是一副懒洋洋的语气：别慌嘛弟弟，你身份证带你银行卡跟裤衩全副家当我给你寄存到中心商城B座413柜了，自己去取，密码四个6。

卜凡不吭气。他还记恨李洋。

李洋说：我听说案子被压下来了，有凶杀案的楼盘谁还敢买？听说是凶杀改意外了，失足坠楼。你抓紧回来，不然翻了案更不好办。

卜凡不解：为什么能改？

李洋稍显急躁：屁话能不能回来再说？

李洋没等他说完就收线了。卜凡攥着手机气鼓鼓地拨回去，李洋接都不接。

门外起来尿尿的岳明辉直戳戳地屏息站在走廊里。他以为自己顶多收留了个寻衅滋事的小流氓，没想到还是个真格的在逃杀人犯。

4  
李洋挂了电话，轻叹了口气。他叩问苍天自己到底做了什么孽要给这个莽夫擦屁股。他本来不觉得撺掇卜凡去杀人有什么问题，他的乐子不多，作弄卜凡是其中最大的一个。他顶顶烦卜凡凡，可出门在外又不得不照顾他。他姐卜谷叮嘱，凡凡心眼实，好吃亏。洋洋人机灵，多看着他点儿。卜凡的姐姐出嫁的时候卜凡十岁，李洋十四岁。山东嫁姑娘都要“燎轿”，需要两个小男生一人端一支红蜡烛，护着绕花轿（花车），一正一反对面绕三圈，新娘方可下轿子。

他们山坳子里没有那么多新潮玩意儿，新娘子都是一条油亮的大辫子，死死盘在头顶。卜谷不是——李洋第一次见这么有想法的新娘。卜家家族遗传的美学细胞促使着卜谷走在新娘时尚的尖端，她挽着复杂的髻，发尾半披下来，洋气得像个公主。她穿着软底的红鞋，脚不能着地，由她的丈夫抱着，裙摆底下露出一截雪白的脚腕。

那顿喜酒李洋是沉着脸吃完的。他十四岁的怦然心动，就是失恋告终。酒桌另一头面色绯红的新娘剥出虾仁来塞进卜凡的嘴巴里，他的小油手乱舞攥脏了姐姐的礼服。

卜谷让他照顾卜凡，他是没法拒绝的。

卜凡刚来北京那会儿瘦得像个小猴子，一米八五才一百三十来斤，正长身体，吃饭又快饭量又大，往往李洋吃到一半，那边已经见底了。李洋默默把自己的饭又扒给他三分之一。卜凡傻乎乎地恃宠而骄：洋哥你怎么对我这么好啊。

李洋看着卜凡的脸牙根痒痒，他是爱屋及乌，也是嫉妒无望。

李洋十分烦躁，心想：操你妈你以为我想对你好？他痛恨卜凡的傻。傻子轻信又真诚，所以总有人怜惜地爱他。这种烦躁在那个接应他的雨夜达到顶峰，卜凡迟迟未出来，他撑着一把伞，脚下踩着一条河。雨太大，他的破摩托车都熄火。有一个声音突然钻进他的脑子里：你跑吧，不等他了。如果不等他，他会怎样呢？坯子楼黑洞洞的空窗像恐怖的眼睛。卜凡凡真的是翅膀硬了，丫都不怕黑，这世上没有怂人了。

他站在街角的雨幕里看着黄忠胜神态自若走出来，隐在树后又等十多分钟，才看见卜凡提着一把刀踉踉跄跄地东张西望。李洋知道卜凡在找他——卜凡任务失败了。他注视着卜凡把刀丢进下水口后夺路狂奔，他也转身从另一条道直奔火车站。他们的命运该从这里分叉了。

卜凡一夜未眠，他来回来去地捋整件事情的因果。他觉得李洋有重要的事情瞒着他，却又想不透具体是什么。第二天一早岳明辉窝在沙发里翻看相册找线索，卜凡困得磕头，半眯着眼躺在岳明辉的臂弯里。他脆弱的喉结和突突直跳的颈动脉就这样毫无遮拦地暴露在岳明辉眼前。他的灵魂游走于两种极端状态之间，他有强烈的戒心，一点风吹草动都使他像训练有素的猎犬一样进入战备状态，他的领地意识敏锐到岳明辉叫他起床，只要迈进他房门一步，他就会缓缓睁开眼，说，岳哥早。他似乎又很容易卸下心防，例如像这样缩着脚蜷在毯子里，被岳明辉搂着翻相册。岳明辉想质问他的话噎在喉咙里，怎么也问不出来。该怎么问呢？“你是不是杀人了？”这太诡异了。岳明辉摇摇头，继续翻阅相册。

岳明辉的童年和青春期都很幸福，留了许多宝贵的影片。他相貌有妈妈的影子，狭长眉眼，轮廓圆柔。爸爸剑眉星目，很有威严的样子。翻到近照，有张穿棕色麂皮防风夹克的全身照看起来颇眼熟，卜凡随口一说：“这夹克挺别致啊。”岳明辉叹了口气，“是啊，我跟我们科长大前年去欧洲开会的时候，找人订做的，仅此一件呢。我报案的时候也同警察说了，这案子肯定有问题，连这件上衣也一并烧了。谁家火化穿衣服的。”

卜凡瞬间困意全无，冷汗从额角缓缓流下。他清晰地记得那个雨夜，他摸到的麂皮质感和尖刀划破防风衣的闷响。

他回忆起昨天夜里李振洋那通电话，凶杀改意外，高空坠楼。一切便一通百通了。他不得不怀疑他自己误杀的是岳哥的父亲，捅伤脏器强改为坠楼而死，利益相关方为逃避法医检验，才违规加急火化毁灭证据。那件带刀口和血迹的防风夹克，也一并化为灰烬。那么他在菜市场隔街撞鬼般看到的也的确是黄忠胜本人。这个逻辑链捋下来一路畅通无阻。

卜凡突然有一种强烈的呕吐的冲动，有东西从他的胃部翻滚上喉管，他从沙发上跳起来扒在马桶边上。半消化的早点很快倾倒出来，而后只能勉强吐出点酸水。他把秽物冲下去，鼻涕眼泪一起流，整个身体痛苦地弯成一张弓，胃液逆流进食道，连口腔都火辣辣地疼。岳明辉在门外听了一会儿动静，进来送一条热毛巾，卜凡整张脸都埋在毛巾里，发出轻轻的叹息。岳明辉伸手抚摸他瘦削的后颈上嶙峋的脊突，顺着一截一截明显的骨头攀上去。卜凡撩起T恤的下摆擦了一下嘴巴，“让我自己呆一会儿行吗，岳哥。”

岳明辉从此大概有一天多没有再见卜凡，他在家里却不吃不喝房门紧闭。岳明辉没时间管他，他早去单位销了假，医院不可能真的给他这么整的假，呼机一响他就要撇下一切奔赴手术台，积下来的工作量还要慢慢补。晚上回来家里冷冰冰黑漆漆，岳明辉突然有点不习惯了。以往都是卜凡给他好热饭在桌上，暖黄色的小灯开着。有时候卜凡睡得早，有时候困也坚持等他，抱着毯子在沙发上睡着了的情况也有。其实岳明辉不是每次晚归都是因为工作，也曾在喝了点小酒的夜里，轻轻亲吻过熟睡的卜凡的额角。他们不约而同地保持缄默，维持着这种微妙的默契。

岳明辉几度开关冰箱门之后，开始别别扭扭地自己煮饭，平时看卜凡翻翻炒炒就能成，这给了岳明辉盲目的自信。把半颗包菜扒拉糊之后才认命地拉开冷冻格下了两碗速冻馄饨。闹情绪也要有个限度，活人也不能饿死吧。岳明辉敲了两下客房门没人应，拧门把又锁着，大声呼喊卜凡的名字也没有反馈，心下有点慌，想拿钥匙旋开房门。备用钥匙他很久没动过了，应该是在橱柜最顶层，翻来翻去没找见，还不小心碰倒了骨灰坛子。坛子从架子上摔下来，咕噜咕噜地滚到桌底下。岳明辉顾不上坛子，心急一肩把门撞开，却发现卜凡并不在里面。他的床铺还是像没睡过一样整洁。

岳明辉回到客厅，把灰坛子捡起来，有一种刻骨的好奇占据了他的内心——他小心地拧开盖子，用一根圆珠笔翻搅这一坛灰烬，里面有些叮叮当当的杂物，小石子儿一样的碎骨、牙齿，还挑出来一个半烧化的金属环。岳明辉用笔把它勾起来，他甚至不需要冲洗就能辨认出上面的蛇纹。这是卜凡的耳环。或者严谨些说，是和卜凡左耳上那一只一模一样的耳环。

卜凡再也没回来，岳明辉用力到指尖发白，捏着那个金属圆环在桌前坐到天亮。

 

5  
卜凡是在和李洋在一鲁菜馆子里厮打的时候被抓捕归案的。一并带回的还有李洋。头先他们还以为是饭馆老板报的警，心说打个架至不至于？他们分别被押在两辆警车上的时候，才晓得是新湖案破了。

跨省办案程序复杂，轻易不批，要能追到山东来，怕是人证物证也都齐了。卜凡很平静。他这趟急匆匆回家就是为了找李洋问清楚黄忠胜的事。人是李洋约的，最后杀的却不是黄，是岳，这里头到底出了什么岔子，知道了死也好瞑目。李洋没好气，“我帮你备菜还帮你铲屎吗？送到嘴边你人都能杀错，我他妈去跟谁说理去？”

卜凡也就是脑筋死一点，又不是真的不灵光，李洋糊弄他糊弄惯了，卜凡被敷衍的积怨从这个破口开始爆发。他一口咬定李洋是被黄忠胜收买，才故意搞出一个替罪羊，害他错杀。李洋恼羞成怒，两人在饭馆里扭打起来。他们被警察分别拉开的时候都挂了彩，李洋眼角开裂，卜凡的鼻血越过嘴唇流到下巴，咂在嘴里丝丝咸。被捕时卜凡还戴着左耳的一只耳环，被办案人员小心取下来封在物证袋里。卜凡猜是岳明辉报的案。岳明辉是个聪明人，聪明人总是信奉忍辱负重，君子报仇十年不晚。

如果再给他一次机会，他还会选择去杀老黄吗？他不杀老黄就不会受伤逃跑，不逃跑就不会岳明辉收留。他知道岳明辉也不是什么圣母，他只是不在乎，他日子过得忙碌又糜烂，不在乎家里多个人，顺手收治了而已。他若不意图杀老黄，也就不会错杀，不会被岳明辉恨。卜凡抬手擦了擦上唇的血，遇见了遭他记恨和一辈子没机会遇见，到底哪个更遗憾？

卜凡被两个身着制服的警察夹在中间，靠在火车硬座的座椅上闭目养神，车厢里各种异味混合，像个白菜窖似的。他的头发很久没时间剪，有点长了，他有点微微的自来卷，长了才显，刘海软软地垂下来。对面坐的是一家三口，抱着一个穿粉色毛绒连体衣的女娃娃，小孩脸颊肉嘟嘟，嘴唇上挂着亮晶晶的口水，目不转睛地盯着卜凡看。卜凡抬头对她弹了个响舌，小孩咧开嘴笑，还没笑开，卜凡的脑袋立即被按下去：“不要乱看！”卜凡闭上眼睛，重新倚回到座椅靠背上。

他无事可做，路那么长。他很想问问李洋也要被押解到北京吗？但他知道没有人会回答他。按理来讲，李洋是整个事件的主谋。假使他没有被抓，卜凡也并不打算把他再扯进来。如果是案发一周内卜凡被捕，他在沼泽一准儿要把李洋也摁倒在泥地里。若下地狱，我们兄弟一起下地狱。可事情拖拖拉拉到了这个份儿上，卜凡对李洋的恨意变得迟钝而复杂，他对算计李洋感到疲惫，他不知道自己是不是被岳明辉的圣母病传染了，居然觉得心里淡淡懒懒的，想着拽李洋下水也没什么必要。卜凡甚至在此关头有了很屈辱的幻想：如果主动把李洋撇清，兴许他良心尚存，念在旧好，还能多帮衬一下姐姐。

想起姐姐来，卜凡又想掉眼泪。他还没有想好怎么跟姐姐说。犯罪本该是一件冲动的事情，冲动做完，再冲动自毁，不能有一丝犹豫，否则要为此煎熬一辈子。他能隐约感觉到自己天生的人性部分的裂痕，他严以律己的动机不是明确的是非观，他道德的唯一底线是姐姐，做什么事前总要想，这件事姐姐听说了会高兴吗？不做是因为姐姐会不高兴，而不见得是觉得这件事错了。邪念是什么时候顺着他心的裂隙钻进来的呢？大概是他发现某些能够天衣无缝地瞒住卜谷的时候，最初有愧疚，但更大的是一种不受监管的法外的快感。他早知道有邪魔闯进来，但他放任不管。

他仰着头把眼皮偷偷抬起来一点，对面的小娃娃捏着一小截手指饼干正磨牙，口水横流，吃得很认真。卜凡强忍着笑意，又把眼睛合上。

火车颠颠荡荡，卜凡还真睡过去了，他梦见岳明辉，岳明辉温软的身体，冰凉的眼泪，他还梦见岳明辉昏黄的灯光下头发湿漉漉地吻他，隔着蒸笼热腾腾的水汽烫手，他没处借力。他们勾缠着一通跌进熔岩般的热池里。

李洋虚惊一场，他没有被押上火车，就地审完录了口供就被放了，董磊去接他，俩人在济南火车站的招待所凑合了半夜，又坐大巴返家。董磊很有眼色，一路无言。他们最扛不住卜谷问：“凡凡没回来呀？” 李洋哽了一下，他不得不帮卜凡说瞎话：“他们早就开学了。” 卜谷的眼神瞬间黯淡了，她彼时已经怀了第二个小孩，很瘦，细脚伶仃地支撑着一个圆滚滚的大肚子看着有点辛苦又有点滑稽，李洋瞄了一眼她的肚子，把掏出来的烟盒又塞回去了。

卜谷眼睛里有一点氤氲的雾气——爱哭这一点，他们老卜家的孩子倒是如出一辙。“那他放暑假也没有回来呀？他也好久没要生活费了。”

李洋安抚卜谷的肩头，“他要面子你还不知道吗？暑假打点工，二十好几的大小伙子了，也不能事事靠家里是不是？”

卜谷点点头，眼泪没有滚下来。“孩子名儿还没取好。这一胎我总感觉是个女孩儿，凡凡喜欢小姑娘，我本来想等他回来取。婆婆说老二叫俊美，我觉得俗了点。”李洋知道，俊朗的名字是算命的给取的，朗是个好字，朗朗乾坤朗朗月，幽幽天地幽幽风。

“如果是女孩儿，就叫俊菲吧。草字头的菲。”李洋说。别人家孩子取什么名不关他屁事，他不是这种爱越俎代庖的人。他从穿开裆裤就认识卜凡，卜凡的姐就是他的姐，十年了没有一分僭越。但这里有这么一件他能替卜凡决定的私事、大事，他没办法抵抗这种取而代之的诱惑。卜谷含笑说，“俊菲好哦，菲菲好听的。”

李洋没告诉董磊，他当天就买了最早票回北京了。他这趟一去一竿子把马蜂窝捣烂。

谁也没料到李洋突然的发难。他不仅囫囵个儿把老黄的账本抖露出来了，还翻案改了第一次笔录时所做的证词。“能给根儿烟吗？”李洋深深地吸了一口，爽快地从鼻腔里把烟喷出来，“简而言之，就是卜凡比较傻逼。黄忠胜，我们那个包工头——欧，这两年你们兴叫‘劳动代表’，他酗酒烂赌，把我们的工钱贪了。卜凡偷了他账本，扬言不给钱就给他告给警察叔叔喽。黄忠胜当然不怕的啦？你们——”李洋夹着烟的手对着在座的办案警官挨个指点，“你们都是一家人。他当然不怕的了。”

“但是黄忠胜嫌他烦。说实话我都嫌他烦。黄忠胜说，要搞死他，让我帮忙把卜凡约到工地，给了我五万块钱，就在卜凡动手前夜我亲自去ATM存的，你们可以去我户头查。调监控没问题。我到底还是觉得这么不地道，这五万块我一分钱没动，我告诉卜凡，老黄要杀你，你注点意。我意思是让他自我保护一下，谁知道这个虎逼直接单刀赴会了呢？他胆儿可小了，刚来北京那两年夜里睡觉都怕黑，尿尿都得把我拽起来陪他去。他看见有人，他害怕，肯定就先下手为强。岳老师身形和黄忠胜又那么相似，黑漆漆的，天还下雨，他头一次，慌里慌张捅错人了。”

李洋的烟刚好燃到底，“我要交代的就是这些，我人头担保这是真的，警官。”

黄忠胜到案后，几乎吓尿了裤子。他对自己差点被杀的事实一无所知，做了亏心事兜不住，立时就承认：“抛尸是我做的。我看见楼里死了人，怕节外生枝再影响工程进度，六号楼还没有装窗框，从19楼一推便下去了。我以为……楼层这么高，掉下去稀烂。结果跟我想得不一样。我立即汇报给曹老板，曹老板请人清理了现场。”

做笔录的小警官被他的轻描淡写震惊得说不出话。一旁的老刑警问：曹老板，是曹寅吗？

黄忠胜说：“是的警官。”他点头哈腰，“我算不算举报有功？能不能将功抵过？”

老刑警没有搭茬，继续追问：“具体是哪天？”

“是9号，那天暴雨。”

6.  
北京西城，华灯初上。

岳明辉在家收拾东西。距离卜凡被捕已经过去半月有余。岳明辉报了年底的内蒙支边，北京这边没有什么可挂念的了，他签了三年的合同，这个周就要打包行李全部搬走。铁路局家属院这一栋小房子租给了一个陪读妈妈，恰好一口气租三年，也省心。冷藏室空空如也，冷冻柜里卜凡在这儿的时候给他包了冻在冰箱里的鲅鱼饺子还没吃完，他把保鲜袋都扒出来丢进垃圾桶。顿了顿，把垫在抽屉里的塑料格都抽出来扔掉。卜凡的不告而别在他看来就是板上钉钉的畏罪潜逃。他知道卜凡被捕了，奇异的是他并未感到真凶落网的快慰。他满腔的怒火和仇恨像被捂死在漆黑的夜里，一颗苦涩的药丸卡在他喉咙口不上不下。

轻车简从一向是岳明辉的美德，他的东西很少，两个皮箱就够装。塞完了各种换洗衣物还富余出一点缝隙，他便想着带着相册走——他很久没有掀开那本相册了，只在新湖案还没立案的那两天翻看过一次。

相册上的灰尘很重，岳明辉小心地抽出来，相册里哗啦脱出一叠信封。全都没有胶封，好像早就知道有人要翻看这叠信。最厚的一封倒出来是一叠洗得很不专业的照片，高楼、脚印、血衣、凶器，还编了号码。裹着照片的稿纸看起来像卜凡的自首书，打头是西城某局收，写得却不够规范，案情经过交待得简略，大致是他对黄忠胜动杀心的始末，百分之八十的内容在向岳明辉忏悔，信件末尾详细指示了掩埋凶器的位置，鲜红的指印郑重印在落款上。

拆开第二封，人称也够乱的，一会儿叫姐姐一会儿叫岳哥，洋洋洒洒足足三四页，岳明辉在桌边坐下来仔细读。这一封不知道是在向谁倾诉，乱糟糟的像在交待后事。他说，他知道杀人要偿命的，他长这么大，做这样自毁的事，唯一对不起的是姐姐。他向姐姐说了长长的一段话，跨页了也不分段，傻乎乎的，银行卡和密码都白纸黑字写得清清楚楚。他知道姐姐怀孕又要生小宝宝了，备了一点份子和奶粉钱，托岳哥转交姐姐。还算得细细的，从里面扣除了这段住在岳家的饭钱和房租，有零有整精确到毛票。岳明辉不知道自己在这个场合下为什么还能被逗笑。岳明辉心里稠密的恨无处可泄，这是个让人无法毒恨的客体。他迟钝愚昧，又惹人怜惜。这叠信委委屈屈亮亮堂堂的，倒显得岳明辉小气。

自打他知道卜凡是他杀父仇人，他恨不能抠嗓子眼儿把先前卜凡给他做的菜都呕出来。他夜夜噩梦缠身，每晚都梦见父亲的悲惨死状，扭曲的躯体和腥臭的血，以及门缝里提着长刀的卜凡阴恻恻地窥视他。他恐惧地扑到一具软热的怀抱里，却还是卜凡，他像哄婴儿一样拍打岳明辉的后背，岳明辉满头冷汗地坐起来。哆嗦着摸到床头那封按了手印的自述书。

岳明辉越读越觉得这封自述书顾影自怜，假意惺惺，没谁要关心你一个杀人犯的鸡巴心路历程，杀人偿命就少屁话。岳明辉翻开打火机燎了一个角，回头又踩灭。火星在地板上烫出卷曲的焦痕。他不能毁坏物证，这封信总有能用得到的地方。司法机关的冷淡又程式化的推进方式像一把锈刀在他心肌上拉锯，他想要手起刀落一枪毙命，可国家暴力机器温柔的处理使他丝毫没有大仇得报的痛快。律师告诉他，被告对他父亲是主观无恶意的误杀，被告本意图杀害的黄某也有过失在先，这个基调就基本决定了案件性质不会太恶劣，预判十年是有可能的，不会到死刑。岳明辉气绝内蒙古，法治社会杀父之仇当前，他复仇的快慰和解脱居然还要自己去找。

新湖案一审的时候，岳明辉没有到。有律师代他出席，他已经带着全部行李坐上开往齐齐哈尔的列车。宣判的时候卜凡频频回头，在旁听席上寻找岳明辉的身影，被法官警告三次，“被告不要再东张西望！”他被法警搡了两下，心不甘情不愿地收回视线。

一审那天大晴天，李洋作为重要证人出庭，全程都没有正眼瞧一下卜凡。出于义愤的故意杀人，情节较轻的话也只要3-10年，李洋那番证词连带他取得的账本一类的物证，佐证了这一场假想防卫过当，给卜凡争取减到了三年。

下庭之后董磊追着李洋小声问他，“老黄真给了你五万块钱啊？”

李洋心头火起，一巴掌拍在董磊后脑勺上，“我血汗钱老婆本儿。你逼嘴给老子闭紧。”

“五万块诶！”董磊一副没见过世面的样子，“你这么出血？”

“花五万块买他一条命，不亏。你洋哥什么时候做过赔本买卖？”李洋似乎很擅长玩弄这样的手段，他惯用经得住推敲的细节来为弥天大谎背书。他靠保住卜凡来保全自己，他知道，卜凡这样心软的人，总是不忍心恨他的。即便是他极力怂恿才有了卜凡以身犯险，但只要他帮卜凡争取争取，卜凡念旧情，总不会把他供出来的。

董磊目送李洋揣着兜回去了。想破头也想不到李洋为什么突然良心发现。李洋强撑着脊梁，拐角离开董磊视线范围才塌了下来。他也觉得这么干傻逼，他一辈子精明，可净在老卜家身上赔本。赔给了卜谷，还要赔卜凡。这是最后一次了，他自认为他的人债情债都还清了，他要去广州谋生路。卜谷是他永恒的枷锁和甜梦，他早就醒了，假寐可耻，也是一门镇痛的艺术。

卜凡暂收押在七里渠拘留所，律师能探望，家人不能。律师告诫他，你最好不要在终审之前出幺蛾子，没听说过被告要找受害人家属的，你有事找我传话，不要自作主张。卜凡想方设法要联系岳明辉，他只是想问问，岳明辉有没有看到他恳切的两封信。这鬼地方叫天天不应，叫地地不灵。待久了连时间都没有概念，每天是一模一样的起床、早操、三餐、劳动，七点半看新闻联播，八点钟爱国教育，九点半就回笼睡了。不仅是空间，他的躯体像被困在一段无限循环的时间里，多么激烈的抗辩都无法打破这种循环。卜凡在拘留所食量大减，脸颊瘦得脱相，剃了头更显凶恶，看谁都像不爽。因为这张天生臭脸，他进来第三天就挨打了。他徒有高大身材，打架斗殴不灵活，被堵在厕所隔间里踩断两根肋骨。他在拘留所又耗了一个多月，戴着夹板上二审。

卜凡没想到会在二审的时候碰见岳明辉。他稍有疲态，头发略长，刘海干扰到视线时不时地伸手去拨弄，修长的手指绕过耳畔，指尖红通通。卜凡不知道，上周岳明辉按照他给的地址专程前去拜访过卜谷。她刚生了小宝宝，未出满月，在卧房里招待了这位风尘仆仆的客人。卜谷对于自己的礼数不周歉疚不已。她从来没见过凡凡在北京交的新朋友，岳明辉看起来像是个正派人，听说还是医生，很明事理的样子。岳明辉开门见山对她讲了卜凡的情况，但没告诉她自己就是被害者家属。

卜谷失声痛哭。惊到旁边的小婴儿也跟着泣血似的惨啼。岳明辉拍拍她的手臂，轻轻在床头柜上放下卜凡托他转交的银行卡，转头出去了。现在庭上的卜凡露出和卜谷一样的痛苦表情，他知道岳明辉就坐在侧面的旁听席目不转睛地看着他，他甚至连余光都不敢向那个方向瞟。岳明辉双肘支撑在膝上，口鼻埋在手掌中，他怕自己忍不住噙在嘴角的微笑。

此刻卜凡像海洋馆的走失儿童，惊惧不安，他的精神极度衰弱，法槌的脆响和实木座椅拉动发出的噪音都使他惊动，他耸着肩膀，粗暴而频繁地擦眼泪蹭得颧骨发红，皴脸了，他需要擦一点面霜。岳明辉想。这样的卜凡让他有难以抑制的澎湃心潮，他想破坏他，同时又本能地想保护他，两种矛盾的情感糅合成扭曲的控制欲。他找到了可以移情痛苦的方法。

岳明辉主动提供信件作为卜凡具有自首意愿的证明，二审量刑奇迹般地减到两年半，缓刑三年，卜凡简直懵了。他已经准备好在狱中接受下一轮清算，现在却被告知，他可以回归生活了。文件递到卜凡手里，他死活不签，身后的警察随时准备采取非常手段。他的律师神情焦灼，“你只有五分钟来签字，你不签也得签，不要浪费社会的警力资源。”卜凡靠在椅背上闭目养神，充耳不闻。

张律师的手机响了，是岳明辉，他请示警官后把电话递到卜凡耳边。“闹脾气呢？”卜凡听见这声捧着电话瞬间坐直了，“我没有。”

“没有就把字儿签了。”

“我不想出去。”

“你在里边向国家赎罪不如出来向我赎罪。你说呢？”

卜凡咬着嘴唇没作声。

“出来哥哥送你去读摄影啊。”

“那，那我怎么好意思？”

“谁说学费不要你还啊？慢慢还呗。”

卜凡挂断电话，乖乖在文件上签好了字。张律师紧皱的眉头解开了，一旁的警官也松了一口气。

卜凡释放那天岳明辉亲自开车来接他，他心里充盈着热腾腾软乎乎的喜悦收拾包裹，他不理解别的，只懵懂地雀跃期待，像等幼儿园放学。岳明辉靠在车门上，路过山岗的秋风吹拂起他柔软的头发。卜凡穿着一件旧的牛仔衣，提着单薄的行李。他视力不是非常好，刚出门有些茫然地眯眼四处望了望，岳明辉朝他招手。他看见岳明辉，才慢慢地露出一个腼腆的微笑。

岳明辉也报之以和煦的笑容。岳明辉早早决心要用卜凡刚刚觉醒的负罪愧疚将他永生钉死在自己身边。他不必偷生苟活，这是越滚越大的血债，他要以等量的折磨和爱来慰藉那些恐惧中失眠的夜。

他的快慰才刚刚开始。


End file.
